


Behind Every Good Man....

by mohinikapuahi



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:53:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mohinikapuahi/pseuds/mohinikapuahi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The only people on Oahu who can't see Steve and Danny's feelings are Steve and Danny.  Cath is going to help with that because after all behind every good man there is a good woman.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Behind Every Good Man....

Catherine flopped back onto the bed, her skin covered with a light sheen of perspiration, her hair sticking to her neck damply. It didn’t take a genius to work out something was bothering Steve, had been for a long time. No matter how good things were with them or between them, he could never bear to stay in bed with her after they were done. She was happy to lay there and let the cool breeze from the window blow across her damp skin, but their nakedness almost seemed to embarrass Steve when they were done. Dragging the sheet up to cover herself she watched Steve walk, naked, into the bathroom. The play of muscles in his buttocks drew her attention and she smiled as she noticed the crescent shaped markings in the pale flesh, remembering vividly how they had gotten there.

“You’re going to have to talk to him you know.” She spoke softly, mildly amused at the hitch in Steve’s step as he heard her words.

“Talk to who?” he responded nonchalantly, continuing into the en suite.

“Don’t play dumb, Commander, it doesn’t suit you.” She called after him, listening to the toilet flush, the spray of water from the faucet and finally the slap of the wicker laundry basket lid before expecting a response. This was a ritual that had been happening all too frequently lately.

“Not playing dumb, Cath.” Steve walked out of the bathroom, his hands still smoothing the waistband of the boxer briefs he pulled on.

So it was going to be like that today was it?

“Danny.” Cath spoke as Steve sat on the edge of the bed. “You need to talk to Danny.”

“What about?”

“About the fact that you wish it was him you were just doing this with.”

“Catherine.” Steve almost growled at her, his voice taking on the same authoritative tone that had enlisted men peeing in their BDU’s.

“How long have we known each other? Your commander-I’m-in-control-and-I-will-break-you voice doesn’t scare me, Steven, so don’t even bother.” She rolled up to lean on one elbow watching him closely, “I’m not stupid, I know how you feel.” Cath reached out one hand to rub a soothing touch across his back, wincing as he flinched away from her touch.

“Do we have to do this now? While we’re both in the bed we just fucked in?” Steve’s voice was strangled as he bit out his response.

“Technically we’re not in the bed together, but, where would you like to do it?” Cath shrugged, her hand closing on his shoulder.

“Honestly. I’d prefer to not do it at all.”

“Tough luck, sailor. You know I’m not going to let this go. We are doing this today. I’m tired of you feeling dirty afterwards because one or the other of us was horny.” Cath murmured, flopping back against the stack of pillows.

“Who said I feel dirty?” Steve turned his head to look at her. “That’s ridiculous, I wanted that as much as you did.” He leaned over to press a soft kiss to her lips. “Don’t you enjoy what we do, Tiger?”

Cath realised just how uncomfortable he was with their current conversation, dragging out a long almost forgotten nickname from their days in the academy together in the hopes of distracting her. She wasn’t so easily distracted. “Of course I do, Steve, but I don’t think you do. Not where it matters.”

“Where it matters? What the fuck does that mean?”

“It means that physically you have a hell of a time. Emotionally, every time we have sex you’re fucking your heart over.” She answered, her words filled with the truth the both of them knew.

Steve sat there for long minutes, Catherine could almost see the wheels turning in his head before he turned to look into her eyes. “How long?”

“How long?” Cath parroted him her brow furrowed, unsure what he meant.

“How long have you known about him?” Steve murmured, turning away and rested his head in his hands.

“You told me about him when you first took the Governor’s offer.” Cath smiled gently.

“Your turn. Don’t play dumb.” Steve spoke through his hands.

“I wasn’t playing dumb. I knew then that he was special to you. But alright, if you need specifics, it was after North Korea. You were in so much pain; he wouldn’t leave you until he was exhausted.” She paused, remembering the days after his team had saved him, before shaking her head to clear the memories. “I would come by then, I’d sit with you while we forced him to nap. But that’s a whole other story. You were calling his name when the painkillers let you really sleep.” Cath sat forward pulling the sheet over her breasts as she shuffled forward to rest an arm across his broad shoulders and press her face to his neck. “You kept telling him that you love him.”

“I did not.” Steve turned his head towards her, his eyes wide and filled the closest thing to fear she’d ever seen in his eyes.

“Honestly you did.” Cath rubbed her hand across his smooth skin trying to sooth him. “I wouldn’t lie to you about something like that.”

“I’m sorry.” He lifted one had up to cup Cath’s head, his thumb tip stroking her skin gently. “That’s not fair to you.”

“Hey, it’s alright, Steve, don’t feel like you’ve done me wrong, we’ve been happy the way we are. To be honest I don’t think I would agree with anything more permanent even if you wanted it. I like what we have, how it is. But you? Darlin, you really need to say something to him.”

“How am I supposed to go to my straight-as-a-dye partner with that? Better yet, my straight partner with a gorgeous girlfriend no less and tell him I’m in love with him?” Steve paused and rested his head in his hands rubbing his fingertips through his hair. “You know what, forget it, we are not talking about this.”

Cath slapped the back of his head gently, before letting her fingers trail down his back, caressing his skin softly. “Yes we are. We need to talk about this right now. Or, maybe I need to go to him and tell him what I know.”

“You wouldn’t.” Steve turned to look into her face, his own eyes wide.

“I would.” Cath rose to her knees in front of him. “You need to do something. I love what we have, but I can’t give you what you want. What you both need.”

“He’s straight, Cath.”

“Are you sure?” she asked quirking her eyebrow at him. “I’m pretty sure he thinks you are too.”

“He’s got a girlfriend.” Steve frowned.

“Hello?” Cath waved a hand in the air towards herself. “What the hell am I?”

“Point taken.” Steve smiled wryly.

She leaned forward and pressed her forehead against his, her hands framing his face.

“Let me help you be happy?” she murmured, her breath warm against his lips.

“What does that mean?” Steve’s voice was a soft breath against her skin, she could almost feel the hope in it.

“It means, Elliot Ness, I’m going to help you get your man.” Cath smiled as she rolled away from him, swinging her legs over the side of the bed and walked naked into the bathroom, leaving Steve alone with his thoughts.


End file.
